Twisted Love
by Fallen Apocrities
Summary: sess/kag and inu/kag pairing- love, hate, misguided feeling's and death, from being the new girl in school to fearing for your life every time you leave the house but everything changes in kagome's life when a special someone comes along read.
1. The Arrival

_**Twisted Love**_

**1. ****The arrival **

Inuyasha P.O.V:

It was just a normal school day and I Inuyasha Takashi the half-dog demon of the west was walking down the corridor with my lecherous friend Miroku when we heard Yura, Kagura, and Kanna the school 'queens' talking about a new student.

"Hey miroku who do you think the new kid is".

"I have no idea but I hope it's a girl" miroku said with a lecherous grin.

"keh" I sighed indifferently and keep walking to my first class which was History with Miss Kaede.

I walked in the class room sat down in my seat and looked around the room and saw my older brother Sesshomaru who is a full dog demon and an unfeeling jerk, Kouga the wolf demon and happens to be an enemy because he uses women like a piece of dirt and calls me mutt all the time, he'll get his. Naraku a shady character don't know much about him except his name, and last but not least Sango a tomboy who doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut but I don't know much about her either except she gets on my nerves.

"Miss Kaede isn't here yet she's always here first" I said in a slightly worried voice.

"Do I hear a slight murmur of worry in your voice inuyasha" miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"NO!" I quickly yelled but he was already snickering at my reaction "all I was sayin if you would shut up for a second was that if she aint here in 5 minutes I'm walkin out and goin home cause if she wont turn up than why should ……" I yelled with growing rage.

but before I could finish what I was saying Miss Kaede walked in with someone following her.

"Class settle down I would like to introduce a new student everyone this is Miss Kagome Higarushi" Miss Kaede stepped aside to reveal a girl.

Everyone was silent and stared even my brother famous for no facial expressions raised an eyebrow I couldn't help but stare at her, she had long wavy raven hair, milky white skin and sea blue eyes I was lost in her eyes ,then suddenly she said something.

"hi everyone my names Kagome Higarushi and I transferred here from Kyoto, south of Tokyo and I'm so excited to be here, sorry for all the information but I'm a talkative person" kagome said with a bright smile and a sweet bubbly voice.

Yura, Kagura, and Kanna started laughing and she got a dejected look on her face. Miss Kaede quieted them.

"now girls that's no way to treat a new student" she said in a stern voice. "Now kagome take the seat 3rd from the right in the middle row".

Of course that was two seats away from me, one seat away from kouga and right behind sesshomaru.

Kagome P.O.V:

I'm Kagome Higarushi a 16yr old girl I just transferred from Kyoto to a new school in Tokyo called Shikon High, I'm scared but first I have to get out of bed on time to make it there. Just then I woke up but not to my alarm but to Bouyo walking across my chest, he is my cat and too fat, he is crushing my lungs. So now I'm on my way to my new school.

'10 minutes late and on my first day of school to, well that's just me I guess'.

I got to school pretty fast but everyone's in class so I had to go to the administration office.

"god I hate authority, oh well I have to go" I said in an unsure voice.

I got my time table off a lady in the front office and it says.

"I have history with Miss kaede, who ever that is" I said unsurely.

"That would be me" said an elderly women beside me.

"oh, sorry I'm new and don't know anyone yet" I said in an apologetic tone.

"that's alright dear I shall show ye to my history class and after class I'll choose someone to show ye around" miss kaede said in a polite tone.

"thank you".

When we got to the classroom I couldn't see anyone because Miss Kaede was in front of me, probably making my arrival a surprise. When we walked in it was fairly loud but there wasn't many people in the room maybe 10 or 15. Miss kaede called for quiet and after a few minutes she got it, they were a loud group of students, then it happened, she introduced me, I was scared at first because everyone was staring at me but than I broke the silence.

"hi everyone my names Kagome Higarushi and I transferred here from Kyoto south of Tokyo and I'm so excited to be here, sorry for all the information but I'm a talkative person" I said in an unwavering voice.

Than 3 girls up the back started laughing I was sort of embarrassed but miss kaede shushed them than told me to take a seat 3rd from the right in the middle row. I went and sat down, I'm 1 seat away from a boy that has long black hair put in a high pony tail and crystal blue eyes, 2 seats away from a boy with long silvery white hair, amber eyes and cute white dog ears I don't know how he got them but maybe he's a demon I think there are a few demons in this school and there is a boy in front of me which is older, that has hair like the silver haired boy except his hair is gorgeous, well taken care of and longer I didn't see his eyes. Than Miss Kaede started calling out the roll the black haired boy is kouga, the silvery haired boy is inuyasha and the older silvery haired boy is sesshomaru there was also a girl which caught my eye her name was sango there were more names but I didn't take any notice. Than suddenly I heard someone talking to me.

"hey kagome, your names kagome right can I tell you something" said the voice quite confidently.

"um ok what is it" I say hesitantly the person moved forward it was the boy kouga.

"ever since I saw you I came to the conclusion that you are now my women and no one else's" he said loudly and proudly.

SMACK. Everyone turned to me and kouga.

"how dare you say that I don't even know you and I'm so not your woman I will be no ones possession, now back off".

By then everyone was laughing I even heard a snicker from the boy sesshomaru and something tells me he doesn't do that very often but I'm the only one that heard it I think but than something unexpected happened.

kouga said "you will be my woman one day kagome".

"doubt it" I said in a jokingly way.

Miss Kaede was even laughing I than turned my head to inuyasha and he had a confused look on his face. So I moved next to him and said in a sweet voice.

"hello I'm kagome you look confused about something can I help at all I know you don't know me but that look is definitely not a good one so can I help".

"um, It's just no one has ever done that before and I was just thinking if that hadn't happened soon I would have done it myself, but I was surprised that a new girl would do it" inuyasha said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Hahaha yea I'm surprised no one has done it, he's so proud about bein a jerk even I know that and I've known him for half an hour, anyway class should end soon so I better get back to my seat ok talk to you later" I said.

"keh" he said in a monotone voice.

When I got back to my chair I accidentally dropped my pen down a row, right in front of sesshomaru and he made no move to get it. I tapped him on his shoulder and said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"excuse me sesshomaru its sesshomaru right could you please get my pen I accidently dropped it".

I got no answer but an unwavering stoic facial expression I also saw strange magenta markings on his face and gold eyes which gave him good marks in the looks department, but I gave up, when I sat in my chair again my pen was on my table.

"weird" I said in a curios tone glancing at Sesshomaru.

Than I said "thank you" in a low tone barely above a whisper but I knew he heard me cause he nodded slightly.

I turned to my right and I saw inuyasha staring angrily at sesshomaru for some reason, I would have no clue why. Just then the bell rang and I got up to leave I walked in to the aisle when I was pushed back by Yura, Kagura, and Kanna the girls that laughed at me in my introduction.

"excuse you, you cant go pushing people around like that" I said in an angry tone.

"who says, and stay away from sesshomaru fresh meat or ill break your knee caps got it" Yura said in a bitchy tone.

I gave her my most evil look but I was no match for hers.

Than I said "of course he has to be your boyfriend doesn't he, he would have to be that boxed up to be able to stand being with someone like you that's for sure" I said with a snicker in my voice.

She gave me another evil look which said 'this isn't over' than left but not before shoving me again.

"god what's her problem" I said voiced to myself.

Then I went to the front of the room to see miss kaede for the person to show me around, when look who it is sesshomaru that made me remember what the girl yura said.

'stay away from sesshomaru fresh meat or ill break your knee caps got it'.

Oh well guess I cant choose who shows me around I started walking towards miss kaede when I was drawn to a picture on the wall it was a picture girl around my age she looked identical to me except the hair she had long straight raven hair mine is wavy, she also had paler skin than me and colder eyes, underneath the picture it says something.

"in loving memory of your classmates R.I.P Kikyo Miko, oh god she must have died" I said in a sad voice.

"yeah it was unexplained" a girls voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw the girl named Sango.

"how terrible".

"yeah she wasn't very nice but she didn't deserve to die" she said in a normal voice.

"ok by the way I'm Kagome Higarushi and your Sango Tajina right well its nice to meet you but I have to go on a tour now ok, bye".

"bye" sango said cheerily.

//hey hope you liked the first chapter there's lost more 2 come. read n review with as many idea's as u possibly can lol.

i need insperation readers thnx

always _**Fallen Apocrities**_.//


	2. The Tour

**2. ****The tour**

I walked to Miss Kaede and sesshomaru.

"kagome this is Sesshomaru Takashi and he is going to show ye around the school" said miss kaede.

"hello Sesshomaru Takashi I'm Kagome Higarushi".

I put my hand out to shake his hand but he didn't shake it so I quickly put my hand by my side so I didn't look weird.

"I will leave ye two alone to get to know each other" miss kaede said in a kind and friendly tone.

She than left the classroom and only me and sesshomaru remained, we had 2 hours to get to know each other and tour the school.

"So tell me about yourself sesshomaru" I said happily.

"………".

"Ok than I'll tell you about me. I'm 16yrs old I live with my mom, grandpa, and little brother Souta, I have a fat cat named bouyo and I live in a shrine, I love drawing, reading and archery and my favourite foods are pocky and miso soup, that's it and how about yourself".

"…hm…"sesshomaru grunted.

"is that a good hm or a bad hm" I said impatiently.

Sesshomaru shrugged and walked over to a desk and sat down I followed and sat beside him.

"how about I ask you questions and you answer what ones you can".

Sesshomaru did nothing but grunt again.

"ummmm…I'll take that as a yes, ok have you got any brothers or sisters?" I said curiously .

"this sesshomaru has 1 annoying and pathetic half brother" he said as stoic as ever but he had a smooth voice it was soothing but I had a surprised expression on my face.

"what is the matter?" he said not really caring.

"Um I …… your voice sounds so different than what I thought it would be".

sesshomaru had a slightly confused look on his face.

"never mind next question are you with yura, I mean going out with her?" I said a little embarrassed that I asked the question a blush rose to my cheeks.

I had to know why she threatened me.

"this sesshomaru is not" he answered.

'good he didn't ask why thank god.'

"ok this is my last question are you a demon?" I said hesitantly.

he looked at me weirdly like I wasn't supposed to know that.

"yes how did you know, I am using powerful miko magic to hide my true identity" he said with a stoic face.

"I don't know it must be your aura its not at its natural flow, well I think that your not the only one but I see how you truly are" I said in a serious yet sweet voice.

"hm…I will now take you on the tour, and before you ask this sesshomaru is a dog demon" he said slowly yet stoically.

"ok where to first".

"the library" he said.

we than left the history room I followed sesshomaru to a large brick building it was enormous I nearly lost my balance and nearly didn't see when sesshomaru started to enter the building but I caught up and followed, when I entered the library I was amazed it was huge and had so many books.

"Sesshomaru is it alright If we stay here for the remainder of the tour I can get a map" I said practically begging.

He nodded, He then walk off into a dark corner and pulled a book from the shelf and started to read. I walked to the adventure/romance novels they're my favourite I picked out a book called the 'Robinson sisters and the enigmatic thief' I sat down in a corner full of cushions and started to read, after 30 minutes I had dozed off.


	3. The concussion

**3. ****The concussion**

I was woke up with a light nudging on my shoulder, I woke up startled and fell off the cushions onto the ground. A few minutes later when I was off the ground thanks to some help, I was fully awake than I saw who woke me, it was sango.

"hey sleepy head sorry about that didn't mean to scare you" sango said apologetically.

"oh it's aright I wasn't scared just startled so did you want something, hey where did sesshomaru go?"

I said while standing up and putting the book away.

"sesshomaru! was he giving you the tour, ok um I don't know but I think he left about 10 minutes ago and I wanted to know if you wanted to grab

some lunch" sango said while fixing the cushions.

"um sure and why did you act that way about sesshomaru doesn't he usually show people around" I said confused.

"um no not really he usually makes some sort of excuse to get out of it and its just he's such an unfeeling jerk" sango said.

"I don't think so, he just doesn't like opening up that's all, so how about lunch" I explained.

"ok, so want to go to the cafeteria" sango asked while walking out of the library.

"sure except I don't know where that is" I said with a faint smile on my face.

"I thought sesshomaru showed you around" sango asked.

"he sort of did but I saw the library and didn't want to leave" I answered with a giggle.

"ok the cafeteria is at the south end, this is the north end ok I'll get you a map from the admin office there nice there they'll give me one, ok" sango said in a cheery voice.

"ok".

than we started to make our way to the cafeteria it was packed.

"is there usually this many people in hear at lunch" I asked dumbfounded there was more then 500 people in there.

" yer hahaha I know there's a lot of people huh well you'll get use to it eventually" she explained pulling me out of my surprised stupor.

We then waited in line which was about 40 people long and got our food, we started chatting about our lives and where we lived. As we were about to walk through the cafeteria doors to the oval the doors swung open to fast to move out of the way in time and slammed me in the head, do you know those moments that happen but you would give anything to take it away, this was one of them. I was knocked to the floor and my head slammed against the ground and I was out cold I don't remember much except coming in and out of consciousness and seeing sango, sesshomaru, inuyasha and a whole group of people staring at me and yura with a cocky smile on her face I'm sure she did this.

The next thing I knew I was in sickbay with something cold on my forehead, I thrust myself up into a sitting position a bit to fast and collapsed back down on the stiff uncomfortable bed in pain.

"Ow what happened" I said with a pain filled voice.

A boy answered "a door hit you in the head and then you hit your head on the ground".

I opened my eyes to see sesshomaru, inuyasha and sango at the edge of the bed and another boy I didn't know. I then sat up slowly with sangos help and said.

"who is this" I said questionably.

Pointing at the boy.

"oh that's miroku he's inuyasha's best friend" sango explained.

"oh ok". "by the way who swings a door of its hinges just to go through it" I said jokingly.

Sango and miroku giggled inuyasha smiled and sesshomaru looked sort of angry.

"so who knocked me out" I asked seriously.

"um I don't think you should know, just forget it, think of it as an accident" said sango.

"so it wasn't an accident, I think I know who it was anyway, god I've been at this school for less than 4 hrs and I've got an enemy that has already knocked me out cold" I said sarcastically. "Someone help me up please".

sango and miroku helped me up and I felt something on my butt then, SLAP!

"Who the hell do you think you are, your sick miroku I'm barely able to stand and I don't know you at all and your groping me, god!" I said frustrated.

I started to fall over when inuyasha caught me.

"ahh thanks inuyasha" I said thankfully.

"..hm.." inuyasha grunted.

"you can put me down now thanks" I said.

inuyasha put me down and I was stable the next question was unexpected but it came out anyway.

"um which one of you carried me here" I blurted out.

"sesshomaru did and sorry about before I cant help but touch perfection" miroku said apologetically.

I blushed, just then sesshomaru was walking out though the sick bay door when I yelled.

"WAIT!".

he stopped and turned slightly around.

"thanks for everything sesshomaru" I said happily.

he nodded and left, I turned to the group and said.

"I don't know about youse but I'm starving do you think we can all get something to eat".

"um yeah sure but I think I should put something on your head first then we can go to the oval" sango explained.

"ok but can all of us to go to lunch? Is that ok" I asked.

"sure I would love to and so would inuyasha" miroku said politely.

inuyasha then nodded and so did sango.

"great, ok doc bandage me up and than we can eat" I said cheerfully.

sango started to put butterfly stitches on the small cut that I sustained on my head during my short encounter with the cafeteria door.

"ow watch out that hurts".

"stay still, …ok done" sango said.

"thank god ok lets go" I finished.


	4. The truth

**4. ****The truth**

We left and made it to the oval, we walked to a table at the far end of the oval under a shady tree we all sat down and didn't say anything for a while until.

"um sango will you accompany me to get the food" miroku said with a quiet hint to leave us alone that I saw but didn't say anything.

They left and soon after I said .

"inuyasha what actually happened after I hit my head".

"um well I can only tell you what I saw

Inuyasha P.O.V:

'_I saw you waiting in the lunch line with __sango__ and youse were talking then I don__'__t know what happened up until you were hit on the head but you went down hard, I saw you from across the room with __miroku__.__Sango__screamed and __sesshomaru__ came in through the oval doors and saw you on the floor he bent down to see if you were breathing and you were when I got over to you, you keep comin in and out of consciousness but than you just stopped and __sesshomaru__ picked you up and we followed him to the sick bay, you had a cold washcloth put on your forehead and minutes later you were conscious__'__._

Kagome P.O.V:

that's all I remember" inuyasha said explaining what happened.

"oh ok I know who opened the door and I know it was done on purpose to hurt me" I said truthfully. "except I haven't done anything to her to make her want to do this to me it was yura and her friends kagura, and kanna wasn't it" I said sadly.

"yes it was" came a voice from behind the tree.

he stepped out it was sesshomaru.

"if you knew than why didn't you tell me right away, no instead you made me think hard and hurt my head,……. ok that sounded really stupid" I said angrily and not really thinking straight.

"this sesshomaru had to sort something out and next time ask first" sesshomaru said with a slight sound of annoyance in his voice.

"hey sesshomaru take it easy on her she's still hurt" inuyasha yelled.

"little brother I shall state the truth when it needs to be stated and you will not interfere" sesshomaru said firmly.

I stood up quickly and screamed.

"WHAT! Brother".

Than I started to collapsed but sesshomaru caught me and inuyasha stood up fast then I righted myself and apologized.

"I'm so sorry that happened again, um yeah, I didn't know you were brothers and ok I have to sit down" I said wavering.

I sat down and held my head it was throbbing.

"are you ok Kagome" inuyasha said slightly worried.

"huh oh yeah I'll be fine but if sesshomaru is a full demon than that means you're a half demon right" I stated. "I should have know because of the ears" I whispered to myself.

"what, how do you know that" inuyasha said surprised.

"can I tell you later I have a massive headache".

just then sango and miroku came back and miroku had a red hand print on his face sango must have done it she's really angry.

"hey sesshomaru do you want to join us" I asked politely still holding my head.

"no" he said bluntly.

than he left I just shrugged it off and faced miroku, sango, and a stunned inuyasha.

"inuyasha you can shut your mouth now I'll tell you later, right now I have to eat and rest but I don't want to go home" I said reassuringly.

I ate said goodbye to inuyasha and miroku then spent the rest of the day in sickbay I went home on time and explained to my mother that I accidentally got hit in the head by the cafeteria door, it wasn't a total lie I just didn't want to unnerve her buy telling her that it was intentionally done by a girl that would rather rip my head off the look at me so the next day ran reasonably smoothly until it was time to find my new locker sango showed me the way, 137D was my locker number when I got there I said to sango.

"sooo, yesterday was the best day ever or at least mine hahaha" I joked.

"hey sango you don't have to stay with me you can go to class I don't want you to get into trouble I have a free period I'll just go to the library and read again just come wake me up after class hahaha".

sango looked at me and said.

"are you sure Kagome I could stay" she said asking.

"I'm sure, I'll be fine cya".

sango started to walk away and yelled "cya later".

I opened my locker and put my backpack in it and when I shut my locker yura was standing there beaten and bruised I was stunned.

"what do you want yura? And why are you bruised and cut?" I said unwavering.

she looked at me furiously I could feel her aura she was a demon and that meant she was strong, I was frightened.

"yura who did this to you?" I asked in a scared voice.

"sesshomaru did this because of what I did to you so its your fault I'm like this, your going to pay" yura said with a bellowing demonic voice.

"yura you're a demon aren't you?" I said shaking from fear.

"yes and it's about time you found out how much power I really have but first I'm going to play with you a little" yura said with an evil smirk on her demonic but immaculate.

I turned and ran for the math block that's where inuyasha was but yura was way to fast with her demonic speed she was right behind me within seconds, she was toying with me she came up behind me and slashed my arm with her claws then she scratched the other side of my face. I keep running for my life but she controlled the winds and pulled my feet out from under me as my head hit the ground I saw a silver flash and a loud growl. Then I was covered in blood, before I could get up I fell unconscious for about 2 minutes and woke up on my back with blood gushing from my forehead where I hit it when I was propelled to the ground I felt weak I raised my hand to my head and saw blood on my hand I tried to scream but it wasn't very loud.

"help me somebody, please help me".

then I saw sesshomaru above me I tried to say something but I lost to much blood so I stared at him he ripped his shirt sleeve and tied it round my arm and put the rest on my forehead and said.

"apply pressure to your head I'll take you to the hospital".

I did what he said but half way to the hospital I lost consciousness.


	5. The Recovery

**5. ****The Recovery**

An hour later I awoke in hospital with stiches and bandages on my head and arm, my wound on my face had butterfly stiches on it, I opened my eyes to find my room filled with roses and a few cards. I saw sango, miroku, inuyasha, and sesshomaru I was so happy to see them but no one noticed I was awake.

"hey guys thanks for coming" I said weakly.

everyone's gazed came to me they were all relieved to see me awake.

"kagome I'm so sorry for leaving you I shouldn't have I'm such an idiot I'm so so so sorry" sango said nearly crying.

I lifted my hand and said.

"I told you to go remember its not your fault we didn't know" I said assuring her.

"kagome I'm sorry to I should have sensed something but I didn't" inuyasha added.

They all looked down except sesshomaru, they felt guilty but I wouldn't have it.

"well this day didn't turn out how I expected hahaha well if youse don't mind can I talk to sesshomaru alone".

Sesshomaru looked up at me a little surprised.

"um ok but make it quick I don't want to leave you alone for to long, come on inuyasha, miroku lets give her some privacy" sango said agreeing with my decision.

They left the room. I stared into sesshomaru's eyes and gave him a look that mentally told him to move closer and he did.

"thank you, if it weren't for you I would be dead I know you didn't kill yura but do you think she will come back" I said in a scared, thankful and weak voice.

"I do not believe she will be stupid enough to come back again with this sesshomaru around" sesshomaru said in a strong voice.

I blushed "why did you bloody her up so much for the door incident you don't even know me?" I said in an unwavering voice.

he looked down then back into my eyes.

"to tell you the truth I do not know what came over me it was a rush of fury seeing you so weak, injured and unconscious in my arms" he said deep in thought.

he was close enough for me to touch so I put my hand on his, looked at him and said.

"could you please stay near me at school and keep an eye on her until I can find something to do about her, please" I said begging.

when I touched his hand I could feel a jolt of warmth go through my body and his aura spiked just barely for me to see but it was there and his answer was very important.

"I shall keep an eye out but there is one time of the day when I cant, at lunch I go to the library if you are there I shall but if you are not I am certain she will come for you" sesshomaru said in a way which sent chills up my spine.

'but in a good or bad way I don't know'.

Then sesshomaru removed his hand and backed away and inuyasha, miroku, and sango entered with snacks. Later on at night after my family visited I dozed off and started having nightmares of that day.

I woke at 5 in the morning with a jolt I had sweat running down my head I removed the bandaid on my face to see how it looked in the mirror next to me except when I did it was totally gone then I removed the bandages, my arm was now only a scratch and so was my head I was sort of freaked out and grateful, at 6 am I checked out of hospital and went home to a nice hot bath I cleaned my blood covered hair and body then got ready for school I didn't tell my mom or grandpa the truth I told them I fell down the stairs so they let me go back to school I got to school in record time meaning early, barely anyone was there but I was still scared of being alone so I went to the library and sat in the cushions again but I turned out the light's so no one saw me. 10 minutes later I left the library to go to the back of the oval I saw sango.

"hey sango what's up" I said happily.

sango was stunned to see me but she answered

"um kagome why are you at school? and where did your cuts go?" she said flabbergasted.

"I'm at school because I wont let some girl run me out of it and I don't know why my cuts have healed so fast but they have and I'm grateful" I said proudly.

just then the first period bell rang and me and sango ran to class as we entered the room everyone was staring at me and all I did was smile inuyasha, miroku, and even sesshomaru were surprised to see me at school or even out of bed and with barely any cuts. I walked straight in and sat in my assigned seat. Miss Kaede entered the room and looked straight at me in shock she then said.

"Miss Higarushi come to the front please".

I was a little shocked at what she was going to do but when I was down there she asked.

"dear after the incident yesterday I did not think ye would be up and around so fast are ye a demon" she said in a worried whisper.

"no miss but I think that I'm as you say a miko or shrine priestess and if I'm correct that is the cause for my healing" I explained.

"miss kagome how did you know you were a miko" miss kaede said in a shocked whisper.

"I'm not sure but I have been having this feeling so I looked it up and found out that I have a rare kind of soul in my body I can't properly explain it" I whispered with a smile on my face. "I don't think whispering will help because several of the students are demons although I think you already knew that" I answered in a powerful whisper.

half the class started to laugh but only the ones that heard me and inuyasha and sesshomaru looked at me in surprise all I did was turn and smile at the class and say.

"its ok I wont purify you" I said while giggling.


	6. The change

**6. ****The Change**

I then walked to my seat, sat down and began to draw I did not know what I was drawing but I couldn't control my hand when I was finished I looked at the picture and saw that it was a picture of a jewel attached to a necklace I thought to myself out loud.

"where have I seen this before".

then a memory clicked into my mind I stood from my chair and walked to the picture of the girl that died Kikyo Miko she is wearing it around her neck I turned to the class which were all looking at me weirdly then I asked.

"who knew this girl Kikyo Miko the most please tell me who?".

my sight strayed across the class to inuyasha who had his head down.

"inuyasha it was you wasn't it what is the jewel around here neck called does anyone know".

I waited for an answer and got one from the shady character named Naraku.

"it is called the shikon~no~tama the jewel of four souls it possesses great power, if you have it in your possession it grants you any one wish you desire no one else said anything about it because they are scared of its power".

'so it grants any one wish you desire I wonder where it is'.

"is it buried with this Kikyo girl?".

I wonder maybe if I have it my drawings will stop and my life will be normal again.

"no Kikyo was cremated" inuyasha said in a depressed voice.

'Ok that makes things hard'.

"ok than if it was destroyed than why do I keep drawing pictures of it without me having any control when I'm drawing them, a force takes over my body and just keeps drawing it and something else but I don't know what, Miss Kaede do you have any answers for me" I said confused.

I started walking over to kaede when suddenly I heard a voice in my head it was saying '_say shikon~no~tama 3 times go on say it release your__'__s and my power_' I hesitated for a moment when I looked at inuyasha, miroku, and sango's worried faces then I looked to sesshomaru he looked confused more than worried but that was to be expected so after a while of silence I was going to say the words, I stood 5 or so meters away from Miss kaede and a few less from the front row of students. Than I repeated the words to end it what ever it was.

"_shikon~no~tama ,_ _shikon~no~tama, shikon~no~tama__"__._

I started to glow a pink colour and my eyes went blank I couldn't move I was trapped in my own mind but I could still hear, I heard gasps, and a scream from sangothen I was back but I didn't feel like myself I looked in my reflection of a window I was kikyo I mean I was still me in my heart and brain but I had kikyo's looks than I saw the class inuyasha was speechless so was everyone else the next thing I knew I was in inuyasha's arms he hugged me but, no it wasn't me he was hugging it was kikyo.

"inuyasha I'm sorry but I only look like kikyo I don't have her memories I'm so sorry" I said in a sad voice.

inuyasha let go and looked at me then I was glowing again but the force of my aura threw inuyasha across the room he was still watching from the ground I started to float and something burst from my chest, blood was covering it but I knew it was the shikon~no~tama it came from inside me but how is what I want to know, I landed on my feet blood dripping from my t-shirt I lost a lot of blood but I wouldn't let myself faint but I fell to my knees. Everyone around me was dumbstruck at what just happened, 'I have the shikon-no-tama and I hope I'm back to normal' when I stood up I looked at my reflection and I was back to normal. I looked to the class and smiled but I fainted because of the blood loss.

Ten minutes later I woke up but I wasn't in sick bay or hospital I was put on the cushions in the library the only person that was there was sesshomaru.

"sesshomaru um how did I get here and why am I here?" I said in a confused voice.

"you fainted but instead of taking you to sickbay sango suggested this sesshomaru should bring you here to rest" sesshomaru said in a low voice.

I sat up I was still covered in dry blood I must have healed already.

"sango gave this sesshomaru cloths to give to you they are beside you, you can change in a reading room" he said .

"could you help me stand please I'm afraid I'll fall again" I said kindly.

he stood beside me and helped me to my feet I than went into the reading room to change when I saw what I had to change into it was a short yellow summer dress I was going to be cold oh well when I was done I came out of the room and all sesshomaru did was raise an eyebrow and say.

"..hm..".

I twirled for fun but lost my footing and fell into sesshomaru's chest he caught me I looked up and caught his eyes we stayed like that for a while than he set me on the cushions and sat next to me. A few minutes later I got too cold I couldn't help but shiver.

"are you cold?" sesshomauru asked in a smooth voice.

"j-just a b-bit " I said stuttering but I couldn't help but giggle also.

he took of his jacket, leaned in and wrapped his jacket around me but to do so he had to put his arms around me and his hands on my arms.

"thank you, you know for everything you've done for me because you really didn't have to, so thanks" I said in a cute and sweet voice.

he looked at me and said.

"no need to be thankful, this sesshomaru did what any man would do for a beautiful woman" he said letting the words role off his tongue.

I was lost in his words I looked into his eyes and my sea blue eyes were swimming in his amber ones.

"you think I'm beautiful" I said with a blush,

than looked down, he lifted his hand to lift my chin and said.

"of course, do not be shy".

at that moment sango walked in, worst timing ever, sesshomaru pulled his hand away.

"hey kagome quite a show you put on back there so do you want that jewel that came from you" sango said happily.

I looked at sesshomaru and looked back.

"yeah sure take me to it" I said politely.

sesshomaru helped me up and we all started to walk to the history room when I got there I saw through the window everyone was still there.

"um sango, sesshomaru I don't think I can go in there it feels to weird with all those people" I said sadly.

"this sesshomaru thinks you should go in, it will lift some of that weight off your chest" he said in that all knowing tone.

I nodded gave him his jacket, turned to the door and opened it when I

entered everyone stared even the teacher, I walked over to Miss Kaede's desk and looked at the slightly purple tinged shikon-no-tama I stared at it for a while then thought about something, if the shikon-no-tama is supposed to be pink and can turn purple by just one evil or bad presence imagine what its like in there hands, probably pitch black like there heart I picked up the jewel and as I did it turned pink, my mind was flooded with memories, a lot of memories but not mine kikyos. I had memories of her and inuyasha, her and this school and a shady character I couldn't make him out from all the black, when the jewel was all pink the memories stopped coming only 1 thing popped into my mind inuyasha he loved kikyo and she was taken from him that's why when I changed into kikyo he hugged me he was hoping she had come back.

"how sad" I said in a whisper.

I turned around and showed them the shikon jewel they were awe struck they didn't know what to say.

So I said "hey um sorry about before I didn't have any control over it by the way its me again except I have the jewel and kikyos memories so yeah if anyone knows anything about the jewel meet me at the library at lunch tomorrow k".

when I said I had kikyos memories the only two people that looked shocked were naraku and inuyasha, I wonder why.


	7. The dates

**7. ****The Dates**

I walked to my seat and sat down I just stared at the jewel it was so beautiful, just then as I was looking at the jewel kouga moved to the seat beside me.

"hey woman you alright that was a hell of a show for your second day of school" he said plainly.

"yeah I'm looking forward to the rest of the week if I live through it hahaha and by the way my name is not woman it's kagome, ka-go-me" I said while giggling then getting serious.

he laughed also, then the bell rang we all stood and walked out of the classroom and kouga asked.

"um do you want to go out sometime Kagome?".

I looked at kouga.

"lets see if I make it through the day first ok, then I'll answer you go to the library in the afternoon I have an hour study period there k, bye" I said.

while running to the end of the oval but I stopped half way and lied down on the ground with my arms spread and I closed my eyes trying to recall the days events as the wind flowed through my hair and calmed me, my thoughts were all jumbled I wasn't thinking about anything in particular when a tall shadow came over me and blocked the sun I opened my eyes it was sesshomaru.

"hey sesshomaru can you lay with me?".

he just stood there looking at me, when I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"hm" he answered.

he lied down next to me and we started talking but it was mostly quiet.

"sesshomaru do you want to come to the library and help me study after school cause I haven't gotten much work done in class" I asked.

we turned our heads to face each other his long silver hair covering the ground around his head.

"on what subject" he said toying with me.

"history what else I haven't been to any other classes yet" I said jokingly.

"ok only if you promise to go home after an hour and rest and don't come to school tomorrow because this sesshomaru has somewhere to take you" he negotiated.

"ok but when and where will we meet" I said confused.

"I will pick you up at your shrine at 10 o'clock" he explanatory.

"ok" I said happily.

Lunch finished after that talk and sesshomaru walked me to English Literature I made it to my classroom door as my classmates where entering

the room.

"thanks for walking me what do you have now?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I have a free, I am going to spend it in the library, after class I will be there so this sesshomaru will be waiting" sesshomaru said in a stern voice.

I nodded and said "Bye".

he left when I got into the classroom, I didn't know anyone so the whole period was boring, finally the bell rang I rushed out the door to the library which by now I knew where it was off by heart when I got there kouga was waiting for me before he could see me I hid behind a wall.

"I totally forgot about him, should I or shouldn't I go out with him ..um.. I'm going to have to, oh well it wont be a date it will be a friendly thing. ok" I thought to myself out loud.

I turned the corner and said "hey kouga I'm free at 6 p.m tomorrow but can sango come she has nothing else to do, oh and I have the perfect place" I blurted out before he could say anything.

he scratched his head "um I guess she could come, and where's the best place" he said reluctantly.

"there's a new cinemas down at the mall I've seen it in the paper, k see you there bye".

I ran away before he could answer.

I entered the library there were a few people there but not many I looked for sesshomaru but couldn't find him so I sat down in my usual spot, took out my cell phone, and called sango I got her number in the library the day before, the phone started to ring but went to voice mail.

"hey this is sango can't get to the phone right now but leave a message after the beep".

BEEP!

"hey sango its kagome I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the cinemas tomorrow call me back with an answer please cya" I said in a cheery voice.

I hung up, put my phone away and got out my history work book and text book and started on the homework questions I could do which wasn't many, after half an hour I gave up I couldn't do anymore so I decided to look for a good book to read I looked all around the library but couldn't find anything to interest me than I saw another room I didn't see before so I went up to it and it said teachers text books I went inside I didn't know what I was looking for but I had a hint, something on the shikon-no-tama in any history books just then I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye walk past so I quickly left, it turned out to be a teacher.

"good thing I didn't get caught" I said in a relieved voice.

"get caught at doing what" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned to see sesshomaru.

"hey mister your late and forget what I just said" I said jokingly and serious at the same time.

"this sesshomaru had an errand to run for Miss Kaede" sesshomaru said in a stoic form.

"ok but I have a lot of questions I need help on, ok".

we walked to my usual spot and got set up we studied a little after doing the homework and I got so tired I dozed off sesshomaru was so wrapped up in his studying he didn't notice, I started to dream of kikyos life and that shadowy man kept popping up the last time he popped up he cut my throat I woke up with a jolt sesshomaru woke me up, I was dripping with sweat I was so scared I collapsed into sesshomarus chest and started crying.

"I w-was so-so scared h-he got me h-he got me" I said sobbingly

sesshomaru was confused he didn't know what to do but after a while he started rubbing my back in soft circles.

"who was trying to get you kagome" he said in a caring voice.

I had calmed down.

"it was a man I don't know who but it was a memory of kikyos gone bad I was so scared" I said.

while lifting myself off his chest and looking in his eyes I had tears running down my cheeks.

"I wont let him get you kagome" sesshomaru said.

while softly wiping a tear from my cheek with his hand.

"thank you" I said.

as I hugged him he didn't react back but he must have been surprised I let go.

"how long have I been asleep for?" I said questionably he looked at me.

"about 25 minutes or so" sesshomaru answered still a bit disorientated.

"I better go its dark out my mom will be worried, um sesshomaru can you walk me home I live 6 blocks away" I said sweetly.

"only if you cheer up" he said agreeing.

we packed up and left the library I showed him the way.


	8. The Goodbye

**8. ****The Goodbye**

We were silent while walking and when we came to the shrine steps I started to walk up them expecting sesshomaru would go, but he started walking up them to.

"um sesshomaru you don't have to walk me up the stairs" I said nicely.

he looked at me.

"well we are already half way so I may as well" he said stoic as ever.

we made it to the front door.

"goodbye sesshomaru and thanks for everything"

I pecked him on the cheek and walked inside, when I kissed him sesshomarus eyes opened fully, he wasn't expecting it, when I got inside

I sighed and said "he is so gorgeous and sweet".

after I said that I remembered he is a demon and probably heard that so I turned around opened the door enough to get my head out and there he was standing there looking at me with a slight smile on his face I looked at his face and blushed 3 shades of red I opened the door fully.

"you heard that, huh" I said really cutely.

his smile became a little bigger.

"oh that I am gorgeous and sweet no I didn't hear a thing" he said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

I gave a shy smile and a blush.

"well good night kagome".

and with that he kissed me on the cheek I blushed even harder.

I whispered "goodnight".

he had started to walk away but I new he heard me I walked inside shut the door, went up stairs and fell asleep I had the same dream I had in the library but sesshomaru was in it and the bad guy never got to me. I woke up the next morning with a sweat covered forehead I got out of bed got dressed in a yellow sundress and blue petticoat, I straightened my hair , put some lip-gloss on I was ready and it was only 9.30 a.m so I went back to my room and started reading a book the time flew by when it was 10 the door bell rang.

"god he is exactly on time" I said a little shocked.

I ran down stairs to answer the door when I caught a look in the mirror I looked like kikyo but with shorter hair.

"Weird".

then I walked over to the door and opened it, there was sesshomaru looking even more hansom than he was in uniform.

"hi sesshomaru so where are we going" I said cheerfully.

he couldn't stop staring at me.

"is something wrong is there something on my face" I asked while wiping my face.

"no, you look beautiful kagome" he said in a silky voice enough to melt anyone.

"thank you and you look hot, I mean hansom" I said while blushing he smirked.

"shall we go".

"yes but go where exactly" I asked matter-of-factly.

"to school" he said.

"WHAT SCHOOL , why and aren't we a bit late and over dressed" I said confused.

"no not at all where going to school as visitors not students and that way we can spend all day in the library and you can get that book from the teachers section" he smirked deviously.

"um ok but can we spend lunch with sango and the group" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

he looked at me and nodded I nodded back, I walked outside to see a black motorbike.

"is that yours sesshomaru" I asked hoping we could ride it.

"yes that is how we are getting to school" he said answering my question.

"cool lets go" I said excited.

he jumped on the front and I went on the back we put two black helmets on sesshomaru started the bike.

"hang onto my waist" he said informing me.

I did then we were off I held onto him pretty tight but not enough to not enjoy the closeness of our bodies.

We got to the school about 5 minutes later as we walked into the school everyone was staring at me, we walked up to the group.

"hey guys what's up?" I said sweetly.

All they did was stare I didn't know why until I remembered I straitened my hair this morning and I now looked similar to kikyo I smiled and took a head band off my wrist and put my hair up.

"it's still me guys just so you know, so stop staring" I said frustrated they snapped out of it.

then sango said "um sorry you just look so much like kikyo with your hair straitened like that and I got your message and I'll go to the cinemas when you explain why your going out with kouga" she said with a devious smirk on her face.

inuyasha and sesshomaru gave me similar looks saying 'what the hell why?'.

"um well its not really a date its more of a friendly thing I cant say no if someone asks me out that's just mean" I said innocently.

mirokus eyes lit up.

He grasped my hands in his kneeled before me "ok, kagome will you go out with me?" miroku said sweetly.

inuyasha and sesshomaru gave him an evil look and I saw it.

"no she wont, you lecher I know exactly what you want and you aint gettin it" inuyasha screamed at miroku .

me and sango looked at each other and started laughing the guys just stared at us I managed to say.

"aww are you guys fighting over little old me" I said while laughing.

than I stopped dead in my tracks, I felt an malevolent presence I could feel it wanted to hurt me I turned around without another word and started to run I made it to the middle of the oval when I saw yura in her school uniform she was staring at me and I was staring at her I heard my friends call out.

"kagome what's wrong, what happened".

I turned around slightly and said "stay back I have to do this alone".

after that they saw yura, inuyasha was about to attack when sesshomaru walked up behind him and stopped him.

"what are you doing yura's gonna rip her to shreds" inuyasha said angry.

"I do not think so little brother" sesshomaru said reassuring him.

they all turned to me they were about 6 meters away from me, yura looked pissed she still had gashes and bruises on her body and face thanks to sesshomaru she ran at me extremely fast I barely saw it but as she was darting towards me I sensed it when I felt here aura behind me I ducked as she swung for my head I ran away from her but that began to add fuel to the fire.

"so much for lunch" I said jokingly out loud.

she dashed for me again and caught me off guard and cut my arm as she cut my arm I let out a cry of pain when I noticed I had a pink hue around me and then I said uncontrollably.

"Bow of Arthais" (it's pronounced r-thay-es).

when I said them words a bow materialised out of nowhere but the group didn't have surprised look's on their faces which was weird a quiver of arrows also appeared.

"I know how to use them but I cant hit something moving that fast" I said to myself.

I then thought to myself if I dodged her before by closing my eyes and concentrating on her aura than that should happen now, so I closed my eyes and took out an arrow and strung it I could feel everything but her aura stood out, so much hate, I pulled back and she moved I could sense where she was going before she got there I let loose the arrow and hit my target.


	9. Close To Death

**9. ****Close to death**

I heard a scream from yura than a feral growl, when I opened my eyes I saw yura holding her arm and growling while looking straight at me I didn't want to kill her but I did want to hit her and now her arm was useless.

"why didn't you kill me" she screamed at me.

"because I don't kill people or demons for no reason and trying to kill me is not a good enough reason" I said in a strong voice.

she gave me an evil look I thought it was over after that but I was wrong as I turned to walk away she whispered.

"I'll get you for this you little bitch"

she dashed towards me and I was about to face her when her claws slashed my throat I was terrified I knew I was going to die just as she did it, she had a look of pride on her face when I saw her face she fled no one knew what happened I put my hands to my throat and turned around, I saw the looks on my friends faces as they saw all the blood.

I managed to say "sorry".

then I fell to the ground I heard sango scream my name and run up to me, miroku followed inuyasha and sesshomaru who were there in a flash, sango turned me over and started crying when she saw all the blood I was still conscious.

"h-hey sorry f-for everything I p-put y-you guys through and t-tell my family I-I love them w-when I go" I managed to say through all the pain in my throat.

"you cant go yet we just became friends please don't go" sango said while crying.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I don't h-have a choice I w-was stupid to t-think she changed" I said with tears in my eyes.

"you weren't stupid you just try to find the good in people but some don't have any like yura, please stay with us kagome" inuyasha said while kneeling beside me.

all the time this was happening sesshomarus anger was rising and at the sound of yuras name he snapped he let out a loud growl which startled me. when I saw sesshomarus eyes they were red he looked absolutely savage. I was scared, not of dying but of what I knew sesshomaru would do to yura just as sesshomaru was about to run to find her and rip her apart.

I said "s-sesshomaru please don't, I-It was an a-accident I turned at the w-wrong time" I said weakly.

I was about to pass out when.

"wait miss kaede she's a miko maybe she can heal kagome instead of killing yura right now, go get her and save kagomes life" miroku said with hope.

mainly directed to sesshomaru, with those words sesshomaru was off in a flash I tried to hold on.

"I-inuyasha I'm s-sorry for what h-happened to kikyo and I'm s-sorry for bringing b-back painful me-memories, ahhhhhhh" I said when a sudden jolt of pain coursed through my neck.

I closed my eyes in pain and when I opened them everything was blurry.

"I-I don't think I c-can hold on f-for much l-longer please h-help me I'm s-scared" I whispered in a frightened tone.

As I said that sango started crying again but softly and inuyasha moved towards me, he placed my head in his lap and stroked my head to comfort me.

sesshomaru came back moments later with miss kaede and saw my eyes shut he was frightened for the first time in his life he thought, I was dead but when I opened my eyes he looked relieved.

miss kaede said "move away from her I need space to heal her".

everyone moved away scared to let me go, as kaede chanted a light shone from my neck it was healing.

"when she screams that means its working don't come near or you might injure her more than she already is, this is strong magic and the slightest fault could cost her her life understand" kaede said in a forceful voice.

I saw them all nod they had worry in there eyes and I was sad for them when all of a sudden the light got brighter and an excruciatingly painful jolt went through my neck but I didn't scream I just went blank from any feeling I was stiff I couldn't feel any pain It is like I'm on a cloud freefalling through the air half an hour later it was done I was in the middle of the oval with my eyes shut and kaede was next to me now healing my arm then I got my feeling back all I could feel the was the wind blowing through my hair, it was soothing all of a sudden I could feel only one raindrop on my head, I wasn't thinking about what just happened I was thinking about the weather, it was around 1 in the afternoon and it was going to rain that meant it is going to rain all night. I was done with lying down so I lifted my self off the ground everyone was shocked to see me up already.

"hey guys do you think its going to rain" I said in a curious voice.

the next thing I new sango was hugging me crying, it started to rain a bit more, I stood up when sango let go and stretched and looked up, the rain was heavier now and it washed off all the blood on my dress and neck.

"ye should not be standing ye lost a lot of blood" miss kaede said in a caring voice.

"I don't feel weak I feel really strong for some reason and wasn't that healing process supposed to hurt I didn't feel a thing and thank you so much for that if it weren't for all you guys I would be dead" I said in a thankful and loving voice.

I looked up again and felt a presence in me. I then looked at sesshomaru he looked so relieved like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"can we go to the library I feel safe there" I said to them all.

"sure" inuyasha said in a caring voice.

A/N: sorry it took so long lol i've been busy with school. hope u lyk it. read n review plz.


End file.
